Home
by princex
Summary: Shadow may be forever distant, but he'll always find his way home.


Shadow breathed in the cool, brisk air as though it were a blessing. The environment he had found himself in for far too long brought him a new sense of appreciation for his home.

It had been quite trying, his latest mission; with Rouge and Omega at his side, however, it was much more bearable. Search-and-destroy objectives often left him winded, not by means of physical exhaustion (as if the Ultimate Life Form would succumb to such weakness!), but more along the lines of an unexplainable ache in his chest with every fell swoop and every subsequent short interval of calm. Dr. Eggman's surplus of metal soldiers were reduced to mere scrap every time, though he persevered in spreading his army to locations near army bases and such—all to advance whatever harebrained scheme he was concocting.

Sighing, he diverted his attention once more to the industrial bustle below him. Its stagnant air could not reach him from this distance; the small meadow where he stood isolated him from the city while also granting him a sort of cinematic view. It seemed unreachable, as though protected by a silver screen. Shadow never felt a part of the city, yet he also could not detach himself from it for a specific reason. He began to calculate the opportune time to revisit that reason when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Welcome home, Shadow!" it said from behind.

Shadow turned slowly around to see a pink hedgehog smiling giddily with her arms clutching a basket behind her back. Amy swayed back and forth as she waited for Shadow's answer.

Shadow tried eyeing the contents of the basket she was holding to no avail—she was not about to let him ruin her surprise.

Looking sheepish, he said, "Hello, Amy."

Amy beamed, rolling back and forth on her tip-toes. "Guess what? I have a present for you!" It was unusual for Amy to skip her regular pleasantries; indeed, she looked hardly able to contain her excitement.

"I surmised as much."

"Well, close your eyes!"

He did so. Shadow's keen hearing picked up her boots skipping over to him, as if careful to step on as few flowers as possible. Suddenly, a delicious smell wafted over to him, growing stronger as he felt its accompanying warmth under his nose.

Opening his eyes, he saw Amy looking more pleased than ever. She brought the basket down once more, delighting in seeing his expression.

"See, I made those cookies you really like!" Amy smiled widely. "I hope you love them as much as I loved baking them…" she added.

Shadow looked to the side, finding great interest in the near woods. It felt wrong to feel such satisfaction, something he never truly knew. It felt as if it belonged to another person, someone else's life.

"I didn't think you'd prepare such a welcome…" he managed to say amidst his affliction.

"Well, I didn't think you'd ever call to tell me when you were coming back!" she giggled. "I'm really, really glad, Shadow! And I knew exactly where to find you, of course. You can't believe it, can you? That's the only thing you left out, after all!" Amy winked as though she had solved a perplexing mystery.

Shadow felt more winded than he had upon his arrival. "Thank you, Amy, it is much appreciated," he said as she handed him over her homemade sweets. He felt a great weight pulling him down as he grabbed a hold of the basket, wondering exactly how many cookies she had baked…and how did she go about carrying them as if they weighed nothing?

Amy giggled at his surprise. "I hope I made enough! It's been a while since I've seen you…I wanted to show you how much I missed you," she said shyly.

It was too much for him to handle. Setting the basket down, he crossed his arms and averted his gaze. "Amy, are you sure you're alright with this?"

Amy cocked her head to the side. "Alright with what?"

"This frequent separation, of course," he said. "Just as you've said, it's been too long since we've seen each other. Are you sure you're willing to live with that?"

Amy gazed at the flowers below her, piecing together her answer. It wasn't surprising that he saw through her overarching enthusiasm—she really did miss him. At the same time, she couldn't imagine laying in anyone else's arms the way she did with him. He was always so tender, despite his outward surliness toward even her. Amy was never fooled.

Locking her eyes with his, she said, "Of course I am. I've told you already, and if I changed my mind…I'd tell you. Okay?"

Without warning, as was her style, Amy went up to Shadow and embraced him tightly. Hesitant at first, he returned her hug as though she were fragile, bringing her closer to him. If there was anything he truly enjoyed, it was this simple intimacy. He felt closer to her than he'd imagine ever feeling with another. Even lacing his fingers with hers brought him a strange sensation which was unmatched. Yet it felt so foreign; he couldn't shake off the detached feeling.

Suddenly, Amy spoke. "I still can't believe this is real. Is that how you feel, too?"

"I said nothing of the sort."

"Silly…you don't have to. That's what couples do," she said mindfully.

"That isn't right," Shadow retorted.

"Why not?"

"I'd rather keep my thoughts to myself."

"Well, too bad, mister. You're basically broadcasting them."

Shadow huffed. "If that's so, then two can play at that game."

He felt her smirk against his chest. "Oh really? I'm waiting—"

A kiss on the cheek. Amy froze.

Shadow grinned. "That's what you were hoping for, correct?"

"Bad! You're bad!" Amy broke off from him, trying her best to show more displeasure than giddiness.

Shadow eyed her victoriously. It wouldn't do: allowing Amy to know so much of himself was dangerous. If he relented, he would give himself entirely to her, and he wasn't sure if that was for the best. On the other hand, perhaps the deed had already been done…

Amy felt her cheeks burning, but she wouldn't let her embarrassment conquer her. She marched off toward the edge of the meadow, seating herself under the shade of a homely tree. Shadow followed, carrying the heavy basket of baked goods with him.

She haughtily turned away from him. Amy felt him lean over as though he were going to repeat the spectacle, and so she inched further away from him. Looking into the woods, alive with the sound of scurrying and chirping, she wondered why life wasn't as simple, never mind love.

Shadow didn't want her to get too close—she'd always known that, ever since she became friends with him. Amy hoped his reservation would fade once they became deeper into their relationship, but it was as intact as it was from the beginning. She didn't think she could ever be further from him. Yet he could be so sweet; he was always there when she needed him and always there to comfort her. He was so genuine in his affection, yet so cold once he felt threatened by too much intimacy. Honesty was what she aspired to, with little progress thus far.

Honesty… Amy's face lifted. Turning to Shadow, whose attention had already drifted far away from her, she asked, "Shadow, why did you call me?"

He flinched, returning to her once more. "I…I thought you might appreciate it."

"But that doesn't make sense."

"Why not?"

"You try so hard to push me away, but you do these things to keep me close. I don't get it. Do you want me? Or do you want me to leave you alone?" she demanded.

Shadow grew contemplative, picking and studying a random wildflower. He twiddled it between his fingers. "I'm not sure I understand, either."

Frowning, she pressed on. "Why can't you talk to me, then? I know you're afraid—"

"I feel no such thing."

"Okay, I know you're shy…don't look at me like that! You know it's true!" she said after he cocked his brow. "I know you're shy…but that's what couples do! We talk things out."

"I cannot. Nor do I care to do so."

"Look, Shadow…we all have our issues. Don't you wonder how scary it is for me, being in my first relationship?"

"Please. As though you've ever had difficulties with affection and—"

"It's not that. I…I don't think much of myself. All I try to do is make people happy. That's all I want, anyway. When I'm alone, I don't know what to do," she said. "I feel like if you really knew me, you wouldn't like me so much."

Shadow stared. Thinking of her insecurity, he felt an ache in his chest, unlike anything he'd felt before. Since their encounter on ARK, he didn't think he'd ever meet anyone quite like her. So persistent and hopeful, yet he could hardly believe it when she finally pieced together his memory of Maria. She made a home in his heart and no matter how he tried, no matter how he avoided her at first, she buried herself there resolutely.

He mulled over memories of their first meetings. Amy sought out for him immediately once he emerged into the world once more, surviving the crash from space. At that first contact, she had brought him these same cookies. Shadow could hardly accept the gift. It was then that he knew for certain that she would keep her efforts just as strong. Amy was the most stubborn person he knew, though he never would have anticipated that in her quest to befriend him, she began to have feelings for him as well. Who would have thought she'd wave away her crush on her old hero and look to him instead? It was a constant doubt forever weighing on his mind.

He then thought of her first entreaty. "Shadow…um…do you think…we could go out sometime?"

"What do you mean?" he said, frowning. "We've been out together many times."

"No, no," she said as she shook her head, "I mean…on a date! I just think it'd be fun, wouldn't you?" Amy added in quick succession.

Shadow stared, blinking as though doubting his eyesight. "A…date? Do you mean…"

"Oh, don't! I…I might have a little crush on you, okay? There! I said it." Putting her thumb to her lips, she looked away from him.

Continuing his original line of thought, he asked, "Do you mean to tell me you've moved on from that blue hedgehog?"

"Of course not! It's possible to crush on two guys at the same time, isn't it?" she huffed. "Anyway…I really don't think he'll ever notice me…and I'm much closer to you! I-In terms of chances…"

"Chances?"

"Yeah…I think you have a crush on me, too…"

Shadow remembered the following moments with great embarrassment. "That...that is absolutely preposterous," he had said with a quiver in his voice.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

Of course she had cornered him in such a peevish way. "Because...I... Because it is simply not true."

Amy had laughed. He could still hear it clearly, as though she were laughing beside him now. "Sure, Shadow. I believe you."

He never would have guessed, after all the time they had spent together, that she had something to hide. It always seemed as though she were totally honest with him, just as she was then.

Shadow reached for her hand. "That's nonsense. There's nothing about you that could deter me from feeling the way I do."

Keeping her lower lip from quivering, she said, "Really? Even if I'm not always…the way I usually am?"

"How could I be so hypocritical when you deal with much worse?"

Amy was quiet for a moment, then burst out laughing. "You're not that bad! You're just shy…but it's cute!"

He grumbled. "I've told you how I feel about that word."

"And I've told you I don't care how you feel about it because it's true. You're cute!" she giggled. Assuming the prior air of seriousness, she said, "Shadow, just know that you're like the rest of us. You don't have to hide anything from me. I won't hold anything against you…okay?"

Shadow bit his lip. To be completely honest was to show vulnerability. Weakness. To be vulnerable with Amy…would it truly have no repercussions?

Before he could answer, Amy reached over and kissed him, holding his face as though to root him to the spot. Shadow felt she understood him when he returned the gesture in kind.

Breaking away from the kiss, Amy brightened and smiled. "I think that's enough of that. Let's go home-I need to start making dinner! Yeah, I know you hoped you'd start on those cookies before that, but too bad," she added with a laugh.

Shadow grimaced, hiding the slightest of smiles.

Home at last.


End file.
